


Буря в стакане

by eighthesther



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthesther/pseuds/eighthesther





	Буря в стакане

Всю жизнь, сколько себя помнил, Чанель мечтал стать пилотом истребителя. Темно-синяя форма с серебряными нашивками, восхищенные взгляды девчонок и море рассказов сражениях с чужими. Но когда в шестнадцать лет, его рост достиг ста восьмидесяти сантиметров, стало очевидным, что ему придется выбрать более реальные вещи.

В двадцать четыре, Чанель – дипломированный армейский специалист. Челнок доставляет его на борт флагмана космического флота, когда по его внутренним часам где-то около трех утра.

\- Мы на месте, сэр, - кивает капитан корабля, как будто это не очевидно, но Чанель молча улыбается от уха до уха и кивает.

У трапа его встречает совсем молодой на вид парень, в настолько отглаженном мундире, что тот кажется картонным.

\- Лейтенант Пак Чанель? – уточняет он, чуть прищурившись от света. – Сержант особого назначения О Сехун. Добро пожаловать.

\- Очень приятно, - улыбается Чанель и протягивает ему руку.

Они обмениваются коротким рукопожатием и О Сехун манит его в хитросплетения коридоров военного крейсера.

Требуется примерно два с половиной часа для того, чтобы закончить все формальности и получить нужный уровень допуска. О Сехун в двух словах знакомит его с обстановкой, учит пользоваться трехмерной картой корабля, загруженной в коммуникатор Чанеля, и проводит в каюту.

\- Командующий флотом на борту, - объясняет он. – Потому соблюдение распорядка строго обязательно, сэр. До ужина у вас свободное время, но покидать границы блока запрещено. Я вернусь через два часа, чтобы проводить вас в столовую.

\- Хорошо, - Чанель выдает самую яркую из своих улыбок. – Я понял. С места не сдвинусь.

О Сехун кивает и выходит из каюты, оставляя Чанеля в одиночестве.

Все, чего хочется Чанелю – всего лишь пробраться в ангар, любой из ангаров, где расположены истребители. Фоксхаунды, форджеры, или пусть даже обычные гермиты. Где-то в душе он не дипломированный специалист, с образцовыми рекомендациями, а четырнадцатилетний мальчишка, провожающий завистливым взглядом пилотов в увольнительной.

Вот только корабль напичкан следящей техникой, да и уровня доступа у Чанеля явно недостаточно для того, чтобы пробраться в интересные ему отсеки.

Во время ужина, О Сехун не отходит от Чанеля ни на шаг, но и не поддерживает разговор.

\- В десять утра у вас встреча с командующим службы навигации, - сухо информирует он, перед тем как довести Чанеля до его каюты и оставить там. – В одиннадцать – собеседование с психологом. В двенадцать – со службой внутренней безопасности.

\- Хорошо, благодарю, - кивает Чанель, позволяя своей улыбке растерянно померкнуть.

 

Майор Пак Чонсу, возглавляющий службу навигации, производит впечатление человека, глубоко потерявшегося в окружающем пространстве. Большую часть времени он выясняет, каков уровень опыта Чанеля, с какими ситуациями он имел дело, и какой его любимый цвет.

Чанель готов, что в первое время он займет не первые роли, потому кивает на распределение в ассистенты навигатора первого ранга, статус стажера, и почтительно отдает честь. Уже выходя из кабинета, он замечает, что на мониторе майора Пак, все это время был раскрыт пасьянс.

Штатный психолог, обслуживающий навигаторскую службу, судя по всему, твердо уверен, что здоровых людей вокруг него нет. Во всяком случае диаметр его глаз вызывает у Чанеля острое подозрение, что медицинский сержант До Кенсу ожидает от него как минимум пары серьезных отклонений и суицидального синдрома.

\- Нет, я не испытываю ощущения угнетенности и подавленности, - терпеливо и чуть сочувственно улыбается он, пытаясь побороть внутри себя желание спрятать До Кенсу в карман и пообещать, что его никто не обидит.

\- Хорошо, лейтенант Пак, - тем временем кивает тот, сверяясь с чем-то в его медицинской карте. – Если у вас возникнут сложности с социальной адаптацией на борту, запишитесь на внеочередной прием.

Чанель обещает. Впрочем, он подозревает, До Кенсу просто невозможно отказать, чего бы тот не просил.

 

После предыдущих встреч, он ожидает от главы службы внутренней безопасности чего угодно, на самом деле, всего чего угодно. Пристрастия к садоводству, коллекционирования скальпов чужих, заикания. Но реальность оказывается куда хуже. От взгляда майора У Ифаня, в округе может произойти небольшой ледниковый период.

Чанель отдает ему честь, как в лучших фильмах военной пропаганды и присаживается на самый край стула. Выражение лица У Ифаня замирает где-то между презрением и безразличием. Особой информативностью их диалог тоже не отличается. Чанель честно пересказывает зазубренный устав, правила безопасности и собственный распорядок. Впрочем, ему кажется, что с таким же успехом он может рассуждать о движении космических тел или доказывать теорему Ферма. У Ифань принципиально не реагирует на внешние раздражители.

\- Просто сделайте так, чтобы я вас не помнил, - в конце концов, говорит он и теряет к Чанелю последний интерес.

Вывалившись с его кабинета, Чанель оттягивает тугой воротничок мундира и с удовольствием вдыхает полной грудью.

 

Флагманский корабль имеет протяженность девятнадцать километров, и экипаж из тридцати восьми тысяч человек. Чанель знает это в теории, на деле ему кажется, что он заперт в консервной банке размером с корыто. Выход за пределы отведенного блока строго регламентируется, на рабочее место его сопровождает пара конвоиров, а в столовой ни на шаг не отходит О Сехун.

\- Я считаюсь твоим товарищем для адаптации, - с ничего не выражающим лицом отвечает он на незаданный вопрос. – Буду рядом, пока не освоишься.

Чанелю хочется сообщить, что друзей он себе выбирает сам, но он вовремя прикусывает язык. На второй неделе О Сехун (имеющий, как догадывается Чанель, куда больше прав доступа, чем кажется на первый взгляд), соглашается показать ему что-то помимо навигационной рубки. Они заглядывают в грузовой ангар, блок одной из десантных бригад и проходят мимо шлюза в двигательный отсек.

\- Зашибись, - ворчит себе под нос Чанель, и засмотревшись в сторону, налетает на кого-то.

\- Ой, - говорит он, успев поймать невысокого парня в темно-синем повседневном мундире.

\- Ого, - восхищенно выдыхает Чанель в следующую секунду, рассмотрев, кого держит у себя в руках. – Да ты пилот!

\- Ну, есть такое, - недоуменно отвечает парень, на всякий случай осторожно отстраняясь.

\- Какой у тебя рост? – восхищенно выдыхает Чанель, рассматривая его как сувенир из другой Галактики.

\- Сто семьдесят пять сантиметров, - с опаской отвечает его собеседник.

\- О господи, как это круто! – вцепляется в него Чанель. – Ты такой маленький и ты пилот. Как тебя зовут?

В этот момент, видимо заметив происходящее, О Сехун быстро прощается с каким-то знакомым и почти бегом направляется к ним.

\- Прошу прощения, - прямо на ходу начинает кланяться он. – Мой товарищ здесь совсем недавно.

\- Ничего, - неуверенно улыбается пилот. – Старший сержант Бен Бэкхен, воздушно-космические силы.

\- И сто семьдесят пять – максимальный рост, - с гордостью добавляет он специально для Чанеля, хотя для этого ему нужно задрать голову.

\- Лейтенант Пак Чанель, служба навигации, – с надеждой улыбается Чанель, пожимая протянутую руку. – Мы могли бы, как-нибудь увидеться еще раз? Ты рассказал бы мне о космических сражениях, и ну, всех этих штуках.

\- Ой, - невпопад отвечает Бен Бэкхен, стоит Чанелю представиться. – Приятно познакомиться, сэр. Так точно, сэр.

\- Разумеется, нет, - с невозмутимым видом одновременно вставляет О Сехун.

\- В этом нет ничего плохого, - вздыхает Чанель. – Мы просто поболтаем. Это же осуществимо?

О Сехун хмурится, но все же с неохотой кивает.

\- Я посмотрю, что с этим можно сделать.

Чанель улыбается, и продолжает сиять, пока они не возвращаются в их блок.

 

Очень скоро Чанель узнает, что Бэкхен разумеется самый милый из всех его знакомых, но умеет отказывать не хуже прочих.

\- Мне кажется, это какое-то сборище параноиков, - жалуется Чанель, получив отказ показать ему истребители, или рассказать что-нибудь особо интересное.

Бен Бэкхен махает ногами, сидя на табурете и разглядывает его с едва заметной улыбкой.

\- Тебе двадцать четыре года, Пак Чанель, и ты старше меня по званию. Мы на флагманском корабле космического флота. Ты просто не можешь дуться.

\- Я не дуюсь, - вздыхает Чанель. – Я возмущен. Столько лет учиться, чтобы попасть в настоящую жизнь, а в результате увидеть только железную коробку.

\- Активных боевых действий до октября не будет, - мирно улыбается Бэкхен. – Но говорят, скоро мы изменим местоположение, настоящий перелет. Тогда поработаешь.

\- Из навигационной рубки даже космос не видно, - отмахивается Чанель. – Сидишь и считаешь несколько часов к ряду.

\- Как-то мне повредили двигатель, - вспоминает Бэкхен. – Несколько часов висел без управления, пока не подобрал спасательный челнок. Вот уж насмотрелся.

Чанель смотрит на него с восхищением.

\- Да это еще ничего, - отмахивается Бэкхен. – Наш командир один раз в ручном режиме перераспределил подачу питания между двигателями и выбрался из боя на одном. Сменил машину и вернулся.

\- Какой у него рост? – затаив дыхание, спрашивает Чанель.

\- Сто семьдесят два, - со вкусом кивает Бэкхен.

Пак Чанель поражен в самое сердце.

 

Спустя два месяца, О Сехун соглашается отпускать Чанеля одного. Бэкхен знакомит его с несколькими пилотами, и тех кажется, забавляет восхищение Чанеля, но они достаточно хорошие ребята, чтобы принимать это с юмором.

Но не все так лояльны. Служба внутренней безопасности, кажется, имеет на Чанеля целый клык. Его проверяют на детекторе каждые две недели, а собеседования с ответственным офицером, случаются у Чанеля чаще, чем рабочие смены.

\- Дело в твоем поведении, - терпеливо объясняет Бэкхен. – Обычно никто не общается между подразделениями. В смысле пилоты с пилотами, десант с десантом, техническое обеспечение с техниками. А ты ведешь себя подозрительно. К тому же, все время хочешь попасть в боевой ангар.

Чанель хмыкает.

\- Что поделать, если в моем подразделении состоят одни зануды.

Бэкхен смеется.

\- Я удивляюсь, как ты вообще стал навигатором.

\- Я старательный, - загибает пальцы Чанель. – Усидчивый, принципиальный, дотошный, аккуратный, ответственный, способен сохранять концентрацию длительное время, имею отличное пространственное мышление и обладаю исключительной памятью.

Бэкхен смотрит на него так, как будто услышал полнейшую небылицу.

\- Я был лучшим на курсе! – возмущается Чанель. – Ну, то есть одним из лучших. Мои рекомендации подписал генерал Шим.

Очевидно, Бэкхен остается при убеждении, что генерал Шим должен семье Чанеля большое одолжение.

 

Штатный психолог До Кенсу, смотрит на Чанеля с плохо скрываемым сочувствием.

\- Конечно, - вздыхает он, открывая чистую страницу для заметок. – Вы можете поделиться со мной всем, что вас беспокоит, лейтенант Пак.

Чанель устраивается удобнее, и вываливает на него все, начиная с недовольства питанием, заканчивая душераздирающей историей о том, как застал главу службы внутренней безопасности У Ифаня, задумчиво тыкающего пальцем в панель открытия шлюза к боевым ангарам левого борта.

\- И что он сделал, когда заметил вас? – с дежурным любопытством уточняет До Кенсу.

\- Вид, что просто проходил мимо, - огорченно сознается Чанель. – Но его взгляд снился мне несколько ночей. Я думаю, он желает мне смерти. И теперь уж точно запомнил.

До Кенсу понимающе кивает, и с радостью смотрит на таймер, сигнализирующий, что время Чанеля закончилось.

 

У Ифань действительно не забывает о Чанеле. Ему изменяют права доступа, он имеет еще несколько тяжелых собеседований, и однажды вечером в сердцах бьет собственную подушку, представляя вместо нее лицо главы службы внутренней безопасности.

Подразделение Бэкхена переходит в режим активного обучения, и тот перестает покидать пределы своего блока, оставляя Чанеля в компании невозмутимого О Сехуна. Тот достаточно молчалив для того, чтобы исполнять роль слушателя, и достаточно ответственен, чтобы наверняка пожалеть о своем статусе товарища для адаптации.  
Однажды Чанель ловит его за просмотром каких-то файлов, наверняка не особо открытого содержания, но он успевает захлопнуть крышку терминала до того, как Чанель понимает, о чем речь.

\- Вечно шныряет и все вынюхивает, - огорченно жалуется он До Кенсу на очередном сеансе. – Ручаюсь, докладывает о каждом шаге всех, кого видит. И знает все и обо всех.

\- Нарушение личного пространства всегда вызывает дискомфорт, - со знанием дела кивает До Кенсу. – Постарайтесь отстраниться от переживаний и сосредоточиться на службе.

\- Он рассматривал схему системы подачи топлива к двигателям истребителей класса «фуллбэк»! – оскорблено восклицает Чанель. – Это против правил.

\- Конечно, - соглашается До Кенсу. – Подумать только, как можно получить доступ.

\- Там наверняка дыра в системе безопасности, - ворчит Чанель. – А У Ифань таскает меня на допросы, вместо того, чтобы следить за теми, кто представляет угрозу.

\- Так донесите на того, кто представляет угрозу, - подсказывает До Кенсу. – Это поможет вам восстановить внутреннее равновесие.

\- Конечно, - дуется Чанель. – Конечно, донесу.

 

До Кенсу арестовывают спустя три дня, поймав на попытке проникновения в защищенные файлы. В его кабинете обнаруживают коммуникатор для связи с отдаленной точкой на астероиде ФБ-12 с длинной цифровой комбинацией в названии.

\- Никто не подумает что-то скрывать от психолога, - объясняет Чанель заметно ошарашенному О Сехуну. – Особенно в этом вашем царстве паранойи. Столько секретов, что обязательно нужно ими поделиться.

На следующий день его вызывают к капитану корабля, и он смахивает невидимую пылинку с плеча темно-серого мундира разведывательного управления, наконец, разделавшись с надоедливо-голубой формой навигатора.

В одном из конференц-залов верхнего уровня, собирается все командование, включая медиков и техников. Чон Юнхо немногословен и прочувствовано благодарен, но Чанель рассматривает командира воздушно-космического подразделения, прикидывая, согласится ли тот перекинуться с ним парой слов.

Чанелю обещают награду и предлагают остаться в составе экипажа, но пока ему жмут руку все желающие покровительственно похлопать его по плечу, Ким Чжонхен успевает сбежать. Чанель только вздыхает, прощаясь с возможностью хотя бы немного прикоснуться к восхитительной атмосфере, окружающей настоящих пилотов.

Возле выхода его ловит У Ифань, совершенно бесшумно как для его роста, возникая откуда-то из-за спины.

\- Лейтенант Пак, - окликает он расстроенного Чанеля. – В четырнадцать сорок по бортовому времени, я жду вас возле ангарного шлюза номер семь.

Чанель моргает несколько раз, но когда собирается что-то сказать, У Ифань уже скрывается за поворотом коридора.

Отлично, думает Чанель, просто восхитительно. Никаких пилотов, никаких истребителей, но опять проблемы с внутренней безопасностью корабля. Будь его воля, он покинул бы борт так быстро, как только смог, но следующий челнок на планету только через пятнадцать часов, и Чанель до сих пор не уверен, сможет ли получить на нем место.

В два часа дня он заканчивает паковать вещи. В два тридцать пытается убить время трехмерной винтажной игрой. А в два тридцать пять, решает сходить на предполагаемую встречу. Кто знает, возможно У Ифань со всей его невозмутимостью и великолепием, тоже резидент врагов и теперь замышляет планы по устранению Чанеля. В таком случае его надо раскрыть и поймать.

С этой мыслью Чанель поправляет мундир и решительно направляется в сторону шлюзов левого борта.

У Ифань уже ждет его на обозначенном месте, но ничего не говорит и просто вводит код доступа, заставляя отъехать тяжелую дверь полуметровой толщины.

\- Ого, - не может удержаться Чанель. – В смысле простите, сэр. В ваше распоряжение прибыл, сэр.

У Ифань жестом показывает ему замолчать и манит за собой. Некоторое время они идут по пустому коридору, и остановившись у еще одной двери, У Ифань пропускает Чанеля вперед.

Когда тот переступает через порог, то ожидает чего угодно, но не боевого ангара размером с полигон, переполненного ровными рядами новейших истребителей.

\- Ого, - все, что может выдавить Чанель, чувствуя, как его аккуратно подталкивают в спину. – Ничего себе.

\- Я слышал о вашем интересе, лейтенант Пак, - где-то сзади говорит У Ифань. - И подумал, что это будет правильной наградой за ваши усилия.

Чанелю почему-то кажется, что тот улыбается, и он даже оборачивается, чтобы проверить предположение. У Ифань действительно улыбается и ведет Чанеля вглубь помещения. Чем дальше, тем тяжелее становится дышать, а воздух становится разреженным. Хотя они сейчас и отгорожены от космоса невидимым силовым полем, блокирующим излучения, даже оно не в силах сохранять пригодную для дыхания атмосферу.

\- Дальше не рекомендуется, - предупреждает У Ифань, останавливая Чанеля за пару десятков рядов от створа ангара.

\- С ума сойти, - говорит тот, едва дыша от восхищения, и проводит пальцами по крылу одной из машин. – Можете убивать меня сейчас, майор У. Больше я ни о чем не жалею.

\- Убивать? – озадачено переспрашивает тот, очевидно не успевая за мыслями Чанеля.

\- Если вы тоже двойной агент и пытаетесь отомстить за своего коллегу, - рассеянно объясняет Чанель.

У Ифань коротко смеется, и подвозит к истребителю лестницу на колесах, давая Чанелю возможность взобраться на крыло, а потом следует за ним.

\- Я изначально был поставлен в известность о вашем прибытии, - просто говорит он.

\- Значит, О Сехун и все эти допросы, тоже были планом? - прищуривается Чанель, поглаживая металл под ладонями.

\- Это, - на секунду запинается У Ифань. - Уже моя личная инициатива.

Чанель поворачивает к нему голову, и долго в замешательстве рассматривает.

\- Выходит это встреча, посвященная обмену опытом между дружественными структурами? – уточняет он.

\- Назовем это свиданием, - улыбается У Ифань, а потом кивает на створ ангара.

Флагман космического флота выходит из тени планеты, где прятался несколько месяцев.

И с первыми лучами ослепляющего солнца, наступает рассвет.


End file.
